


I'll find you.

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Stan missing his husband, light fluff, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Where did the plan go wrong? Was it when Luna betrayed them? Or did he truly underestimated these brats? Stan thought with Senkuu, the smartest mind on the team, gone they would fall into chaos but jokes on him. Senkuu wasn’t dead. By some miracle, he was still alive. Stan had failed as Xeno’s ultimate knight.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 26





	I'll find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Stanxeno angst.

Where did the plan go wrong? Was it when Luna betrayed them? Or did he truly underestimated these brats? Stan thought with Senkuu, the smartest mind on the team, gone they would fall into chaos but jokes on him. Senkuu wasn’t dead. By some miracle, he was still alive. Stan had failed as Xeno’s ultimate knight. When a second boat started to speed by Stan, Stan realized he’d failed. The cigarette between Stan’s lips dropped as he realized the teen was still alive. Stan tried one more time to take the shot but there were too many people in the way. Stans’s nerves were definitely rattled. Stan pulled another cigarette out of his coat pocket and placed it in his mouth. Stan quickly lit it. Stan took a deep inhale before exhaling the smoke out of his lungs. Stan had his crew get ready to take off behind Senkuu’s. 

They only had one lead to follow. A wannabe samurai was being treated in their ship and Stan needed information out of him.

Maya held up a piece of cloth with a drawing of Senkuu on a ship and underneath was the words “where”’

The man responded in Japanese but Stan was sure nothing of what he said was a country. The determined look in his eyes was all Stan needed to read. Stan was getting tired of this. He held up the gun right to the man’s moon scar on his forehead.

“Talk,” Stan demanded.

But the man refused to say anything more.

“S-s- South America! There,” A small teen popped up from behind some boxes. He had broken English but all Stan needed to know was South America.

Stan had been smoking almost more than usual. His nerves just didn’t want to relax. He would definitely get Xeno back. 

Stan and his crew were on the sea and following Senkuu’s path. They should be right behind them in the morning. Stan was in one of the sleeping quarters on the ship. By now he’d normally be asleep but no matter how heavy his eyes started to feel he just couldn’t seem to let his brain shut off. Besides the fact this wasn’t Stan’s normal sleeping arrangements, Xeno wasn’t by Stans’s side anymore. The once soldier patted the other half of the bed next to him. It was empty like he expected but that didn’t stop his heart from dropping. When Stan was deployed overseas he had the same kind of feeling. He lost a lot of men out there and every night their deaths rested on Stan’s shoulders. That’s probably why he picked up his smoking habit Xeno hated. The losses still weighed on Stan plenty of nights. As their captain, Stan couldn’t protect them and it seemed he couldn’t even keep his husband safe from a bunch of brats.

The morning had finally come and Stan and his crew were gaining on Senkuu’s.

“We’ll catch up to them any minute now right?” 

“So- so fast, No that’s impossible. How’d they out of nowhere?!” The navigator shouted.

“They’re accelerating? They’ll run out of fuel before long and stopping resupply means they’ll be dead in the water,” Stan stated. 

“No, that’s not it. The enemy vessel.. That radar cross-sector is way too big! They might have erected a sail!” The navigator continued to shout. 

“It’s a sailboat now?” Maya asked.

“A sail really gives you that much of a boat?!” Charlotte added.

“Somehow but this is way faster than any normal sailboat! How are they doing this?”

Stan’s teeth gritted against each other.

“Don’t lose them damn it!”

A second small dot came up on the screen.”The junior science bridge’s vessel has spilled into two signals! And on is heading for the Panama canal!”

“Is the Panama canal still open?”

“No way anyone could know yet but if it is then they’ll escape and leave us in the dust!”

_ Oh, so that was their plan huh?  _ “Quiet the stunt they’re pulling is pretty obvious but clever,” Stan remarked. “Charlotte, Maya, look out,” 

Stan picked up his helmet from the table and put it on. He was going to shoot down the enemy vessel even if people were in it. Stan got up the gun post on the deck and aimed for the small craft coming closer.

“Four kilometers to the enemy vessel. We should have visual at this distance,”

Stan took aim at the small craft. A clear decoy.  _ Damn it. _

“No one is aboard,” Stan reported before taking the shot. “It was a decoy. Reverse course. Full speed ahead!”

_ Like hell, Stan was going to let them get away again. _

The boat reached the coast and there was the small boat washed up on the shore. Stan and his men deployed down on the ground Surrounding that boat! Don’t let a single one of those rats escape!” Stan ordered.  _ We have you now. _

_ Krk.. KRKKK _

Out of the boat came 6 motorcycles. Stan caught a quick glimpse of Xeno on one, gagged and tied up. 

“Motorcycles?”

“Where did those come from?”

“They must have built them during the sea voyage,” Stan snarled. “Fire!”

A man with white hair and a mask pulled Xeno up and placed him on the back of the motorcycle. 

“Bastard,” Stan’s tongue clicked. A smoke cloud started to form in front of them. “Hold your fire!”

Stan ran up a rock on the shore and took a few shits into the cloud to clear the smoke. It made enough of an opening for Stan to see which motorcycle Xeno was on. Two more shots and it had hit the two other men on the motorcycles. Right in the arm like Sta n wanted. Stan snatched the binoculars from Charlotte and placed them up to his eyes.

“No matter what trouble he is in. He’ll give as a signal.  **That’s the kind of man he is** ,” Stan stated.

_ Blink blink.  _ Xeno’s eyes blinked open and close trying to signal to Stan something. 

“He’s using morse code by blinking. Take notes Charlotte,” Stan demanded.

Xeno’s signal stopped. “Charlotte?” 

“Amazon,” Charlotte reported.

“Damn it, if they get that far… Get in the planes,” Stan ordered his men.

His men scramble into the planes. 

_ Something is wrong… _

Black smoke is coming out of the planes as they start to fly out of control and crash to the ground right next to Senkuu’s gang. 

**_How is he always ahead of us?! Damned brat!_ **

“Captain Stan, what do we do now?” Charlotte hesitated to ask.

“Follow them on foot,” Stan almost growled. “It’ll be night soon and they’ll need to stop,”

“Won’t we also need to rest for the night?” Maya asked.

“What was that?” Stan glared at the woman.

Maya sighed “I get you're worried for Xeno like the rest of us but Stan we also need to rest,”

As much as Stan didn’t want to admit it Maya had a point. “Fine, but I want the planes back up and running by tomorrow afternoon got it!?”

  
  


Another night of not being able to get any rest. Stan tossed and turned in bed trying to get comfortable but it just wasn’t working.

_ I get you're worried for Xeno like the rest of us but Stan we also need to rest. _

Maya’s words echoed in his head. Stan didn’t even know why, and when was the last time Stan got any sleep?

_ “Xeno,” Stan knocked on the doorframe of the scientist's office. “It’s late,” _

_ “Is it? I didn’t notice,” Xeno stated but he was definitely still lost in his work. _

_ Xeno was standing up looking at some plans pinned up on the wall. _

_ “You want to come to bed soon?” Stan purred wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. _

_ “Stan,” Xeno said, clearly a bit annoyed. _

_ “Xeno,” Stan said right back. _

_ “Must you always  _ _ interpret  _ _ my work?” Xeno sighed. _

_ “You say that now but in the morning you’re going to be all grumpy and such,” Stan teased. _

_ “I most definitely will not,” Xeno protested. _

_ “Well, I need to rest so that means,” Stan pick Xeno up off his feet and held him bridal style. “You’re coming too,” _

_ “Stanely put me down!” Xeno squirmed.  _

_ “Hey now, you’re going to make me drop ya,” Stan laughed as he walked himself and Xeno to their bedroom. “And besides, you seemed perfectly fine with it at our wedding,” _

_ “Because I didn’t have to any work to do,” Xeno huffed. _

_ “Wasn’t it also you who told me that sleep was important?” Stan asked. _

_ “I recall saying no such thing,” Xeno replied. _

_ Stan playfully rolled his eyes. Stan opened the door to the two’s bedroom and closed it behind him. _

_ “Anymore protest?” Stsn asked.”Fine, just put me down,” _

_ Xeno and Stan both laid down on the bed under the covers. It was quiet. Stan would normally make a comment or two before the two fell asleep but he didn’t have much to say. _

_ “Stanely,” _

_ “Hmh?” _

_ “The reason you pulled me out of my lab…,” _

_ “Yeah, It’s been really bad,”  _

_ “I see,” Xeno turned to face Stan. “Through all these years I still don’t know the right way to help you,” _

_ Stan stayed quiet. They’d had this discussion hundreds of times and yet Stan’s pain didn’t go away. _

_ “What happened in the past was in the past. You’re here now. With me and everyone else,” Xeno tried to reassure Stan. _

_ “I’m scared,” _

_ “Of?” _

_ “I’ll wake up one morning and you’re not here with me,” _

_ “Stan that won’t happen,” _

_ “But what if it did?” _

_ “I’d trust you to find me,” Xeno buried his face into Stan’s chest and let his arm drop around Stan. “But right now, I’m right here,” _

_ Stan pulled Xeno closer to himself.  _

“Ya, your right here,” Stan mumbled into a pillow he held close. 

“I’ll find you”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again  
> Twitter:@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr:@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
